Growing old and looking Back
by twisted-hearts
Summary: When Destiny High's graduating class of 1996, reunites for their 10 year reunion will sparks fly between a high school 'one night stand? Yaoi RoxasxAxel


Hello Readers!!

Here I am once again,

attempting to write another one shot.

**After this,**

**I am cracking down on**

**my other stories!!!**

So anyways:

I do not own kingdom hearts. Actually, I don't think I own anything in this story.  
**(dark rain-cloud appears over head. Runs and sits in the corner)**

Wait!! I own Ted!!!

**(cloud goes away and I become happy!!!)**

This story will be told from Roxas's POV

and will include a yaoi.

_Thoughts will be in italics,_

and

_**flahsbacks will be in **_

_**bold italics**_

And with that

**Da-da-da-da-daaaa...**

**(screams) CHARGE!!!!**

* * *

I sat down at my wooden desk. I looked at the scattered papers, folders, pens, and pencils. Searching through the papers I found an envelope. The return adress found: **35127 Applegate Lane D.I.** I thought long and hard. After a couple mintues I came to the conclusion that I couldn't remember that adress. I put the envelope down.I searhed through the papers once again. I pulled out a paper that read: **Ted v.s State. **I opened up the folder and quickly read the charges. I reached across my desk and pushed the extention button on my phone. "Yes?" A cheery voice answered.

"Yea, will you call Ted and tell him I'll take his case." I ordered her nicely.

"Sure thing." She replied.

"Thanks." I said softly into the phone. I looked at a small mirror on my desk. I sat there, my spiky bleach blond hair jiggling with every move I made. My skin, almost completly pale face collecting the sunlight from the window beside me. I placed a cold hand on my soft cheek, and thought of myself when I was younger. I compared the mental image to what I saw in the mirror. I looked completly different. My younger piercing had dissapeared, and my acne cleaned up. I felf a sudden 'jerk' back to reality as my office door swang open.

"DAD!" A tall skinny blond said flipping her hair.

"Namine." I said walking up to her and embracing her in a hug. "how are you?" I asked.

"Fine. I wa sin town for a couple days and I wanted to stop by and say 'hi'."

"Did you find what you were ooking for in New York?"

"Yea. I found them." she said pulling away from me.

"And..." I pryed.

"They're not what I expected. My biological parents are nothing but junkies living in a run-down trailor on well faire." she smiled. "I wanted to know if you could go out to eat with me."

I ran to my desk and grabbed a couple papers. "Sure." I replied as I ran out the door. "Can you reschedule my day for me. Thanks. " I ordered her again. "I'll be back around 4." I added. Namine and I walked out of the door. We walked into the parking lot and I got inside her car.

When we got back to my office I hugger her and said 'goodbye'. She drove off, claiming to have something college related to do. I walked in and my secretary bombarded me with my new schedule. "Youre three is now a 4:30, you're 4:30's a 5:00, and I moved your 5:30 to a dinner at 8:00 so you have time to get ready." she sighed heavily.

"Aright. Thanks." I said.

"Oh do you want," she began. "Me to RSVP for your highschool renuion this friday?"

"Friday? That's two days a way." I said. "Sure." I walked into my office. _It's been that long already?_ I thought to myself. I thought aout my old highschool memories. In highschool, I didn't exactly fit in. I was the anti-social emo freak that only a couple liked. OOO, there was this one boy, he really liked me. I thought back to that night.

_**I stumbled out of my very active house, hearing the occasional 'Hey Roxas, nice party!'. Frankly, I was sick of my party. i wanted to leave, and I did leaving my house unattenaded for. I walked down to local gas-station. As I opened the door, everyone inside looked at me. "Oh yea. Stare at the emo kid." I screamed out of anger as I fell to the ground. I sat up, not realizing I was laying in the middle of the door, I began to rub my temples. I was full of anger and rage. I wanted to hurt someone, or better-yet I wanted to hurt myself. nothing in the world could make me feel better about what hapened at my party, nothing except time. A local redheaded guy walked up to me and extended his hand. "I'm Axel." I looked up at his smiling face. I knoew imediately that I wanted him. From somewhere deep within me, beneath the many layers of hate and rage, a small 'trickle' of happiness shined through. I grabbed his hand and he pulled up. "You alright?" she asked.**_

_**"Yea." I said rubbing my eyes. I got dizzy again. I looked up and noticed that I had fallen into his arms. I smiled, wishing I could stay there forever. But I knew, that sometime I would have o let go. I stumbled backward, leaning against the pole that seperated the two doors. I wrapped my arms around it to hold myself up. I knew my 'true brain' was making an imprint through my girl pants. I didn't know if he noticed how I looked him up and down countless times. I bit my lip, to help contain my urge of just jumping on him.**_

_**"You okay?" he asked. He studied me for a second. "You sit in fron of me in chemistry." He gasped**_

_**"Maybe..." I said wheezily. "How did you know?" I aske dhim trying to regain my balance.**_

_**"I would recognize that hair anywhere." he looked at me. "And that hot little bu-" he stopped knowing he probably shouldn't have started that sentance. His mouth was wide open. **_

_**"My butt?" I asked turning around and looking at it. He nodded as if he was in a trance. Once again, I felt dizzy. I fell to the cold, dirty gastation floor. Axel hit his knees. His long red hair jiggling.**_

_**"You okay?" he asked as he stared into my eyes. I moved a hand to the back of his head. I pushed him down hard. I opened my mouth, and and noticed he opened his mouth. Our tongus swished together. He didn't resist, or even pull away. He played with my tongue ring. He finally pulled away. "Feeling better?"he asked with a smile as he got to his feet and offered to pull me up. **_

_**"Uh-huh." I grunted. as I grabbed his hand and sprang to my feet. He flung my arm over his shoulder and began to drag me out to his car.**_

_**"I'll drive you home." he said.**_

_**"Thanks. Axel, " I began.**_

_**"Yea." He asked.**_

_**"Why are you doing all this?" I asked him.**_

_**"Well Roxas," he began, only pausing to move my hair out of his face. "I guess I would do anything for you, because frankly, I like you."**_

_**"Really?" He nodded. "I like you to." I said as I nuzzled against his neck. I felt him shake a little bit.**_

_**We got to his car. He helped me into the back seet. He leaned over me. I tugged his shirt and pulled him on top of me. I pulled his head down and kissed him long and hard. He moaned in pleasure. There, that night we did it in the parking lot of the gastation.**_

I chuckled to myself. I got up and went home.

**...That Friday...**

I walked in. Looking around I saw streamers and a large banner that read 'Graduating Class of 1996'. There was thousands of ballons. A small table was neatly decorated with a bunch bowl, a small cake (that has already been sliced), and a bunch of chips and dip. I waked up to get a cup of punch.

"ROXAS!!" I heard from a girly high pitched voice. A small black haired woman came up and hugged me.

"Yuffie?" I asked in confusion. She pulled back and smiled.

"The one and only. Roxas, you got rid of your tongue ring."

"Yea.." I said as I smiled. Yuffie flounced off without even saying bye.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath. I turned around and bumped into a tall, red headed man. His red hair pulled back into a slick, smooth pony tail.

"Excuse m-" his deep, sexy voice stopped mid sentance.

"Um." I blushed knowing who he was, but not what to say. "Hey." I said smiling.

"Roxas." It's been so long. He blushed.

"Yea it has. So how are you? Wife and kids?" He asked me. I could only stare at him, think about how much I wanted it, about how much I wanted to repeat **that** night.

"No wife. I have one beautiful daughter, adopted, but I love her just the same. You?"

"Nope. Still single, no kids." He said looking me up and down. "You look different since the last time I seen you." He said as he smirked. "No more piercings. No more black?" He began to circle around me. "But you still have that cute little but." He said as he grabbed it. "Mmmm." He said jokingly. "Meet me outside." He ordered. Obviously, I obeyed.

I layed nacked in the backseat of his car. He strattled my waist. His limp arms caressing my sides. "Ready?" I asked him. He nodded. I thrust my hip, upwards causig him to squeel.

"Same feeling as last time." He said as he bit his lip to endur the pain.

**That night, was wonderful.**

* * *

**I know it's kind of Crappy, but PLEASE review **


End file.
